The Game Theorists
Matthew Patrick (born ) known as The Game Theorists or MatPat, is an American YouTuber whose main focus is educational videos on the topic of video games. The channel usually delves into deep, unspoken topics of video games, including the representation of culture behind video games and connecting one video game universe to another. As the channel's name suggests, one of the main topics is delving deep into video game theories. The channel became popular extremely fast, gathering the attention of other youtubers, as of 2015, MatPat has collaborated with many YouTubers like, Smosh Games, Markiplier, TheJWittz, The Warp Zone and TheNationalDex. History The channel was created on August 29, 2009, originally going by the name of MatthewPatrick13 and originally featured clips uploaded by Patrick of him auditioning for various theatre shows, as well as clips of him performing in theatre shows, as originally Patrick had been a performer and aspiring director prior to becoming a YouTuber. Patrick stopped uploading these clips sometime in mid 2009 and no new content was added to his channel for an extensive period of time. Uploads didn't restart on the channel until 14 April 2010, when Patrick officially announced the series he was creating, called Game Theory.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BNeVcbwVlmM Just over a year later, another show was announced for The Game Theorist's channel, known as Game Exchange. On the 2nd of July 2012, a video was uploaded with voice over by MatPat and Gaijin Goombah, the series' host, explaining that a new series known as Game Exchange was following a similar format to that of Game Theory, with the differences being a change in host, as well as the show focusing more on the History and Culture of things in gaming rather than the Science. Roughly one month later on 30th August 2012, a third show appeared on the Game Theorist channel known as Digressing and Sidequesting (sometimes stylized as Digressing & Sidequesting or abbreviated to DNSQ). Unlike the previous shows, Digressing & Sidequesting focuses on exploring aspects of Game Design and Mechanics, and discusses various topic such as Hitpoints and Health Bars, as well as assymetrical gaming in consoles such as the Wii U, and was hosted by the now video editor for Game Theory, Ronnie "Oni" Edwards. The following year on December 28, 2013, the fourth running series on the Game Theorist Channel was unveiled. Known as Crossover, this series was hosted by Drake McWhorter and Kenny Landefield, and aimed to unite all of gamings most iconic characters into one universe by looking at crossovers (where the shows name is derived from) of characters in different gaming universes and how they could act as links in between games. In the announcement video narrated by Drake, they link Mario to Gears of War as an example of how the show does. In 2017, Austin from Shoddycast along with his series 'The Science', moved to the The Game Theorists, making him the fifth host of Game Theory. His first The Science video uploaded on The Game Theorists channel was The Science of Pokemon would KILL YOU. As of currently has five hosts, MatPat, Gaijin Goomba, Ronnie, Drake, and Austin. Regular segments of the show include Game Theory, Game Exchange, Crossover, and The Science. However, Game Exchange and Crossover have not been uploaded as regularly as before, and they seem to have been swapped with Culture Shock and Smash History. Content The Game Theorists has many different regular segments by their five hosts. MatPat is the host of the titular segment, Game Theory which delves deep into popular theories of video games as well as many different theories that MatPat thinks of. The second host, Gaijin Goomba, runs two different segments. The regular segment he hosts, Game Exchange, explores the hidden culture behind a single game. Gaijin usually focuses on one game per episode, sometimes even one big section of culture shown through a game. The second, and less frequent, segment he hosts is Culture Shock which are short 3-5 minute videos that showcase one small bit of culture in a video game that Gaijin Goomba finds interesting but is to small to put into a full episode of Game Exchange. The third host and video editor for the channel, Ronnie hosts the segment DNSQ (Digressing and Sidequesting). In DNSQ, Ronnie talks about the different and various aspects of different video games and how they affect different video games, as well as how they affect the mainstream line of things. The fourth, Drake host the regular segment, Crossover where he shows the connections between two very different video game franchises, such as Mario and Gears of War, and how every video game universe could exist in the same universe. He also hosts a segment called Smash History, which takes a look at a character's move set in SSB and sees which games from the character's franchise they originate from. The fifth and last host, Austin, hosts The Science, a show he used to host on ShoddyCast. Similarly to MatPat, he's theories are based on Science of Videogames and how they would work in the real world. Segments * Game Theory * Game Exchange * Culture Shock * Crossover * DNSQ (Digressing and Sidequesting) * Smash History * Deadlock * Reality Check * A Brief History * Game Lab (YouTube Red) Whilst not a segment of the show, at the end of each episode of ''Game Theory, ''MatPat holds a ''Super Amazing Endcard Tournament ''where watchers vote for a topic which usually has to do with another video in the future or a completely random topic. Other/Alternate Channels MatPat also owns two other channels known as the Film Theorists and GTLive . The Film Theorists: The Film Theorists takes on a very similar style as its predecessor, but instead focuses, as the channel's name suggests, on Films and Movies. GTLive: The GTLive channel was created as a place for viewers to watch the live streams streamed by Patrick and his wife Stephanie, in case they were previously unable too view them. Game Lab: Due to the recent release/updates to YouTube Red, MatPat and other gamers participate in events where they attempt the things done in video games such as defusing "bombs", doing parkour, and using stealth to avoid detection. Every episode of Game Lab also has a separate, short 360 video where the viewer can "experience" the same thing done in the actual episode. These videos - unlike the actual Game Lab videos - are fully free to watch. Outside of The Game Theorists Outside of The Game Theorists, each of the main hosts (with the exception of MatPat) of the shows all own their own personal channels. Gaijin Goombah owns a channel by the same name where he also uploads his content. References Category:Users that joined in 2009 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers